Closer
by SleeplessStoryteller
Summary: Even for twins Len and Rin Kagamine are close.  Fluff, one-shot for one of my friends, LenXRin


**Dear Kirie, LenXRinKagamine Fluff!**

**I don't even know what Vocaloid IS so how can I own it? Anyway, sorry if I mess anything up! Kirie-chan look! This is the first (failed) attempt at your b-day present! :D Hopefully next year is better…Yes, four year olds have naptime. Or, they do here…=P Twin fluff counts as twincest right? ^^;**

* * *

><p><p>

"Even for twins those two are close."

"Well, how is that a problem?"

"They don't interact with the other students, they don't listen when I speak, they act like they have their own private world that no-one else is a part of!"

"They'll grow out of it."

"They're almost identical, from the way they dress to their speech patterns! It's not normal and it is most definitely not good for them. "

"I still do not see the problem. I don't believe there is a problem."

"Look, you may not want to listen to me but they barely talk to anyone else. Only themselves!"

An irritated sigh. "I do not believe this is a problem. Good day sir."

"But-!" A click. He'd been hung up on. The middle aged man ran one hand through his thinning hair and sighed himself. Looking out to where all the children were playing he could see the Kagamine twins sitting by themselves. Everyone else was playing in the snow, having fun building snowman, making snow angels and the like.  
>The girl Kagamine, Rin, leant over a whispered in her brother's ear. Bringing his hand up he covered the smirk on his lips. One of the little girls playing in the snow tried to invite Rin to join them but she turned them down cruelly. The brown haired four year old started to sniffle as she walked away. Their teacher just watched. This was what he was talking about! They didn't interact with anyone else, they were cruel whenever someone tried to play with them, all they did was stay by the other! Len, the boy, leaned his head on Rin's shoulder and spoke to her. Rin looked up quickly and saw the teacher looking at them. Frowning she answered her twin.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is he watching us?"<p>

"I don't know Rin." Rin began to pout.

"Don't do that-!" Rin gave her twin the puppy dog eyes and an honest smile appeared on his face for a brief second.

"Why _is _he watching us though?"

Len shrugged, "We're just so awesome."

Rin returned his smile and poked her tongue out. Len grabbed it quickly.

"Len, stop! It's cold."

Len poked his own tongue out and said teasingly, "Len got your tongue."

Rin tried to pout but her tongue was in the way so she settled for looking mildly annoyed. Len laughed and let go. "Meanie," Rin pouted properly this time and Len caved.

"I'm sorry." Rin tried to look high and regal but failed and just held onto his hand. Len smiled.

* * *

><p>Naptime. They didn't even separate for naptime! Len and Rin were asleep right next to each other. Rin using Len's chest as a pillow. It would have been cute but for the fact that they shouldn't be that attached to each other. He'd tried to put Len on a different sleeping mat and they both threw tantrums. Not even the threat of the dreaded 'naughty corner' was enough to shut them up. Eventually the teacher had just given up and let them sleep by each other but that didn't mean he was happy with the arrangement. Len brought Rin closer to himself and she smiled, cuddling closer. The teacher sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you drawing Len?" Teacher tried to keep his voice uplifting and happy but was disappointed when Len didn't respond to him.<p>

The yellow pen stopped for a minute as Rin looked over his shoulder. "Pretty," she whispered in his ear. Len started to color again. Teacher sighed and went to go look at the other student's work. The students that wouldn't ignore him. When he left Rin sat down next to her brother and got out her own sheet of paper. Poking her tongue out in concentration she began to draw with her own yellow pen. She would glance up multiple times then begin to draw again and Len became curious. "What are you drawing?" He whispered, trying to catch a peek.

Rin used her hand to cover the paper. "Nu-uh Len, no looking!"

Len tried to pull off the puppy dog pout but was unsuccessful. A little sad noise escaped him and he went back to his drawing.

* * *

><p><p>

"Ta-da!" Rin said brightly, finally finished with her project. Handing to Len she told him, "It's for you."

Len unfolded it and looked at the two little stick figures on the page, both in yellow. They were holding hands as black dots, snow, fell around them. The figure with the long hair had her hand up and had caught a black dot. Len smiled and gave his sister a hug. "Thanks Rin, it's so pretty!"

Rin smiled back then glanced at the teacher and stopped. "He's starting to creep me out Len…Why does he keep staring?"

Len frowned worriedly and shrugged. "I don't know Rin. It doesn't matter though! I'll protect you."

Rin's smile returned and Len smiled to.

* * *

><p>Dark. It was so dark. Much to dark. Where was his light? Len's eyes were wide open in fear as he stared at the approaching blackness. He whimpered and tried to do something, anything-! The nightlight was gone, caught in the black-out and the backup generators had yet to kick in. Len moved back further, trying to get away, accidently waking up Rin in the process. With a slight clunk his head hit the wooden back board.<p>

"Len…?" She called out groggily, still half asleep. Hearing him whimper again her eyes snapped open and she looked over at him. "Len, it's alright!" Latching onto her Len tried to fight back his fear and failed.

Pulling him into a hug she said soothingly, "Len, it's okay, I'm right here. I'll protect you, I promise…" She kept talking and gradually Len began to calm down slightly loosening his grip on her yellow night gown. So quietly that she almost didn't hear him Len said,

"I-I'm meant to be t-the one protecting y-you."

"I don't care Len."

"But," A weak protest.

"We'll protect each other okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Kirie-chan! A one-shot with LenXRin just for you!<br>Yeah, I know it failed…But at least it's not a freakin' CRACK FIC like the Harry Potter one I just wrote…That one is crap. As usual, reviews are HIGHLY appreciated, flames are deleted and horrible people are given to the hounds.**


End file.
